The Greatness of Christmas
by Soliddude1175
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and everyone has gone to bed, awaiting Santa Claus, to bring presents. But one girl has no idea who he is, or what christmas even is. This space princess sees everything, and has no idea what to expect. However, a certain tall man is going to a party, and would appreciate company. Soon, she will understand christmas in a single night. Rosalina/Waluigi one shot.


_Merry Christmas to everyone! In recognition of this special holiday, I'm doing a christmas story. Because that's what christmas is about. Not to mention family, and giving presents, and the one day you don't have to do anything of inportance. Let's begin this nice story._

* * *

Snow was in the sky. Many toads were out enjoying the wonderful weather of Christmas Eve. The night was coming soon, and they were to go to bed. Everyone was celebrating the holidays in some way. Mario and Luigi had put a wreath on their house, Peach's castle was filled with bright lights, Wario and Waluigi had glued gold coins on their house, and even Bowser had decorated his castle (well, the minions did). It was a wonderful time, and everyone would soon go to bed, knowing that Santa Claus would come for a visit while they sleep. Well, except for one.

Rosalina was out taking a stroll throught the snowy streets of the mushroom kingdom. Being from space, she was unaware of the fact that Christmas was even a thing. She looked around to see all the decorations. She wasn't quite sure what to expect, so when she saw the Wario Brothers house, she didn't know why there were gold coins on the house. So, she decided to ask.

When the door opened, the fat man known to all as Wario stepped out.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Why are there all these decorations on the houses of all the town?" She asked.

Wario stood there dumbfounded for a bit, before bursting into laughter.

"Something wrong?"

Wario just kept laughing before slamming the door shut. Rosalina scratched the back of her head.

"How rude". She responded.

"Hey!" A voice came. Rosalina turned to see Waluigi holding a golden star.

"Come with me. I need to show you something it appears". Waluigi beckoned. Rosalina shrugged and followed.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I didn't want Wario to know this, but I'm going to join the festival of christmas. It's going to be relatively nice, I should say".

"Christmas? What's that?" She asked.

"You don't know huh? Well, I'll tell you". And so, Waluigi began explaining what christmas really was. About presents, about Santa Claus, even the movies made about christmas. And Rosalina still didn't understand.

"I understand what you're saying, but what's the point of christmas itself?"

"Maybe the others can help you". Waluigi explained, pointing to Peach's castle, which was swarming with people.

The two walked in to see a lot of people around.

"Waluigi? I didn't know you had it in you to come with your girlfriend". Luigi taunted.

"Shut up before I regret getting you a present even more". Waluigi groaned.

"Rosalina! Over here!" Daisy called out. Rosalina walked over with Peach, Daisy, and Goombella.

"Why do you have a giant tree right there?" Rosalina asked.

"It's the christmas tree. We light it up and presents will come under there by tomorrow". Peach answered.

"Presents?"

"Yeah, lots of stuff that you really want. Speaking of which, it's time to pass gifts to one another. Hey everybody! It's time for the gift exchange!"

Everyone started going around passing along gifts to each other. Toad was happy to find a coupon for a pizza at the store.

"Hey Goombella, I got you something". Goombario smiled, holding out a present.

"Like, I really don't want it. But, like, it's a present, so I might as well". Goombella opened the present to find a diamond ring.

"A diamond ring? For me?"

"Indeed, my lady". Goombario smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Goombella squealed, giving Goombario a hug. Goombario screamed and fainted. Goombella then went to the trash and threw it away. "I can't believe I just did that".

"I can't wait to see what gift I got". Luigi muttered sarcastically. He opened it to find a card.

"What the?" Luigi opened the letter.

_Dear Luigi,_

_Look, we've been enemies in the past, and I know what has happened. But how about we put all differences aside, at least just for today. I don't know about Wario, but I can get him to agree. Don't know what else to write._

_Sincerely,_

_Waluigi_

"Those might just be the kindest words you have ever said before". Luigi said to Waluigi.

"And by the way, Wario should be at your house, eating your food and then farting".

"Hey Mario, you want a present from me?" Peach asked.

"Sure. Where is it?" Mario asked.

"It's in my bedroom. Come with me". Peach motioned. Mario couldn't help but grin as he walked up into her bedroom.

"Well, I think I have an idea". Mario continued to grin, unbuttoning his overalls.

"Yeah, I worked really hard to get you something nice. I actually needed some advice from Daisy about how to make it work. Then, I figured out I didn't have enough money".

"Which leads us to this". Mario said, throwing his hat aside and taking off his gloves.

"Right, so, you ready?" She asked.

"Am I ever". Mario smiled.

"Well then, here you go". Peach said, handing him a blender.

"What? What is- oh my god! This is what you meant!?"

"Yeah, I borrowed some money from Daisy. I heard you needed this. Why? What were you thinking?"

"Nothing, nothing". Mario said, a little dissapointed.

Everyone had recieved a present except for Rosalina. She was feeling a little down over this. At least until Waluigi came up.

"Hey, I got something for you to". Waluigi handed her a present.

"Hmm. Wonder what it is". Rosalina said to herself before opening it to reveal a snow globe.

"Wow! I love it! Thank you!" Rosalina smiled before hugging Waluigi. He blushed and looked around, making sure Wario wasn't around before returning the hug.

* * *

"Everyone, it's time to put the star on the tree!" Peach screamed.

"How did Waluigi get the job of putting the star on?" Koops asked.

"Because, it was a random drawing. Just like last year". Koopie Koo answered.

Waluigi walked up to the ladder to climb up. As he made his way up, Rosalina smiled. As did everyone else. Waluigi placed the star on the top of the tree and it glowed, along with the other colorful ornaments. He came down and stood next to Rosalina. She smiled. She understood now. Christmas was about spending time with other people, giving others presents, and standing next to each other looking at the beauty of the christmas tree. And she had enjoyed herself. She felt Waluigi put his arm around her, and he accepted it. She was happy for all. She was also very excited for tomorrow morning, when the legendary Santa Claus would arrive and give christmas joy to everyone around.

Little did she, or anyone else know, that this would be their final christmas together.

* * *

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!_

_And just to clarify, this is indeed a one shot. Next year (I'm not joking), the sequel will be upon us, and christmas will not come. What happens? Well, it's going to be rather interesting._

_So, for my first one shot, I think I did pretty well. I'm not much of a fan of them, so it was a little tough on me, but I managed to pull it off. So, see you next year for another christmas special._


End file.
